Dan Abnett
Dan Abnett (born October 12, 1965) is a British writer of comic books and gaming fiction. Abnett has worked primarily for 2000 AD and Marvel Comics (including their UK imprint) since the early 1990s, although he has also contributed to DC Comics titles. His Warhammer Fantasy and Warhammer 40,000 novels and graphic novels for Games Workshop's Black Library now run to several dozen titles. Biography As one of the more prolific 2000AD writers, Abnett was responsible for the creation of one of the comic's better known, and longest-running, strips of the last decade, Sinister Dexter. Other original stories include Black Light, Badlands, Avatar, Downlode Tales, Sancho Panzer, Roadkill and Wardog, based on the game of the same name. Abnett has also contributed to some of the comic's major ongoing series, including Judge Dredd, Durham Red and Rogue Trooper. His work for Marvel includes runs on Death's Head 2, Battletide, Knights of Pendragon (all of which he co-created), The Punisher, War Machine, Annihilation: Nova and various X-Men titles. At DC he is probably best-known for his 2000 relaunch of Legion of Super-Heroes. His work for DC is usually co-written with Andy Lanning and they are often referred to as DnA. For Dark Horse Comics he co-wrote Planet of the Apes: Blood Lines with Ian Edginton, as well as penning Lords of Misrule and HyperSonic. He has written novels set in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. They include the Gaunt's Ghosts series, the Eisenhorn trilogy and Ravenor spin-off and more recently, the first book of the Horus Heresy series, the SF bestseller Horus Rising. He has also written three Warhammer Fantasy novels. He also wrote a novel for the Doctor Who spin-off Torchwood called Border Princes in 2007. In 1994, he wrote a promotional comic to promote the opening of the Nemesis roller coaster at Alton Towers. Alton Towers Almanac: Gallery: Nemesis Comic Book More recently he has finished the final book of The V.C.s and started Black Atlantic in the Judge Dredd Megazine, which was be drawn by Steve Roberts (seen working on Bec and Kawl) in black and white. Most recently it has been announced that he will be writing The Authority with co-author Andy Lanning, as part of the World's End relaunch of the core Wildstorm titles.NYCC '08: LIVING IN THE RUINS: WS Editor Ben Abernathy on 'Worlds End', Newsarama, April 19, 2008 In addition DnA have done a lot of work on Marvel's "cosmic" characters. They expanded on their work in Annihilation: NovaAbnett & Lanning on Annihilation: Nova, Newsarama, December 23, 2006 and Nova,Abnett & Lanning: On the Eve of Nova's Return to Monthly Fun, Comics Bulletin, April 9, 2007 Galactus, and Surfer and Skrulls - Oh My! Abnett & Lanning on Nova, Newsarama, April 10, 2008 and piloted the next big event Annihilation: Conquest. They said "we were approached by Andy Schmidt, who edited the first 'Annihilation' event, and asked to pilot the next event, which Bill Rosemann is editing." They ended up writing the Prologue, the Nova series crossover and the main Annihilation: Conquest limited series.Cosmic Conquistadors: DNA Talk "Annihilation: Conquest Prologue" & "Nova", Comic Book Resources, March 30, 2007 The characters then became the core of a new Guardians of the Galaxy.[http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=149237 Abnett & Lanning on The Guardians of the Galaxy], Newsarama, March 6, 2008 It was announced at Wizard World Chicago in June 2008, that Abnett and Lanning had signed an exclusive deal with Marvel, which they hope will give them time to work on the "cosmic" characters they have been dealing with, as well as more earth-based ones. The contract allows them to finish existing commitments, so they will be able to finish their fifteen issue run on The Authority.WW Chicago: DnA Sign Exclusive Deal with Marvel, Comic Book Resources, June 29, 2008 In addition Marvel has allowed the contract to include "a couple of exceptions that are not direct competition, for example, Dan's 2000AD work in the UK and his GamesWorkshop novels."WWC: Abnett and Lanning...About that Marvel Exclusive, Newsarama, June 28, 2008 The first major work to emerge after this deal will be War of Kings, a crossover storyline, emerging from Secret Invasion, that will pitch Black Bolt (and the Inhumans) against Gabriel Summers (and the Shi'aar Empire) but will also draw in other teams and characters, including Nova, the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Starjammers.CCI: DnA and Rosemann on â€œWar of Kingsâ€, Comic Book Resources, July 27, 2008 Bibliography Comics Comic works include: *''Titan: God-Machine'' (Black Library, 256 pages, 2004, ISBN 1-84416-123-4) collects: **''Titan I'' (with Andy Lanning, Anthony Williams, and Marc Gascoigne, 64 pages, 1999, ISBN 1-84154-109-5) **''Titan II: Vivaporius'' (with Andy Lanning, Anthony Williams, and Marc Gascoigne, 96 pages, 2001, ISBN 1-84154-144-3) **''Titan III'' (with Anthony Williams, 2003, ISBN 1-84154-242-3) *''Darkblade: Reign of Blood'' (with Kevin Hopgood, Black Library, 256 pages, 2005, ISBN 1-84416-206-0) includes: **''Darkblade, Book One: Born of Blood'' (64 pages, 2000, ISBN 1-84154-124-9) **''Darkblade, Book Two: World of Blood'' (96 pages, 2001, ISBN 1-84154-147-8) **''Darkblade, Book Three: Throne of Blood'' (96 pages, 2003, ISBN 1-84154-241-5) *''Imperial Gothic'' (Black Library, 208 pages, 2006, ISBN 1-84416-330-X) collects: **''Inquisitor Ascendant'' (with Simon Coleby, 84 pages, 2001, ISBN 1-84154-143-5) **''Inquisitor Ascendant II'' (with Simon Coleby, 80 pages, 2002, ISBN 1-84154-238-5) **''Lone Wolves'' (with Karl Richardson, 96 pages, hardcover, 2003, ISBN 1-84416-056-4, paperback, 2004, ISBN 1-84416-101-3) *''Warhammer 40,000'' (with co-author Ian Edginton): **''Damnation Crusade'' (with art by Lui Antonio and JM Ringuet, 6-issue mini-series, Boom! Studios, December 2006-2007, trade paperback, 144 pages, July 2007, ISBN 142760679X)[http://boom-studios.com/taxonomy/term/119 Damnation Crusade profile at Boom! Studios] **''Blood and Thunder'' (with art by Daniel Lapham, 4-issue mini-series, Boom! Studios, December 2007, tpb, 128 pages, April 2008, ISBN 1934506311)[http://boom-studios.com/taxonomy/term/222 Blood and Thunder profile at Boom! Studios] *''Warhammer'' (with co-author Ian Edginton): **''Forge of War'' (with art by Tommy Castillo, 6-issue mini-series, Boom! Studios, 2007-2008, tpb, 128 pages, April 2008, ISBN 1934506362)[http://boom-studios.com/taxonomy/term/122 Forge of War profile at Boom! Studios] **''Condemned by Fire'' (with art by Rahsan Ekedal, 5-issue mini-series, Boom! Studios, forthcoming)[http://boom-studios.com/taxonomy/term/261 Condemned By Fire profile at Boom! Studios] Novels Novels include: Warhammer 40,000 *''Gaunt's Ghosts'' series: **''The Founding'' (omnibus, 1008 pages, October 2003, ISBN 1-84416-066-1, 768 pages, May 2006, ISBN 1-84416-369-5) collects: ***''First And Only'' (1999, ISBN 1-84416-164-1) ***''Ghostmaker'' (2000, ISBN 0-671-78410-2) ***''Necropolis'' (2000, ISBN 0-7434-1159-5) **''The Saint'' (omnibus, hardcover, October 2004, ISBN 1-84416-125-0, paperback, 1027 pages, August 2007, ISBN 1-84416-479-9) collects: ***''Honour Guard'' (2001, ISBN 1-84154-151-6) ***''The Guns of Tanith'' (2002, ISBN 1-84154-232-6) ***''Straight Silver'' (2002, ISBN 1-84154-262-8) ***''Sabbat Martyr'' (2003, ISBN 0-7434-4360-8) **''The Lost'' (omnibus, 1024 pages, paperback, March 2010) collects: ***''Traitor General'' (2004, ISBN 1-84416-113-7) ***''His Last Command'' (2005, ISBN 1-84416-238-9) ***''The Armour of Contempt'' (2006, ISBN 1-84416-400-4) ***''Only In Death'' (2007) **The Victory Story Ark (Work in Progress): ***''Blood Pact'' (2009, ISBN 1-84416-693-7) ***''Salvation's Reach'' (2011, ISBN 1-84416-821-2) *Sabbat Worlds Crusade connected volumes: **''Double Eagle'' (Gaunt's Ghosts spinoff, hardcover, 2004, ISBN 1-84416-089-0, paperback, 2005, ISBN 1-84416-090-4) **''The Sabbat Worlds Crusade'' (Gaunt's Ghosts background book, 96 pages, 2005, ISBN 1-84416-249-4) **''Brothers of the Snake'' (hardcover, June 2007, ISBN 1-84416-475-6) *''Eisenhorn'' Trilogy (omnibus, 768 pages, October 2004, ISBN 1-84416-156-0): **''Xenos'' (2001, ISBN 1-84154-146-X) **''Malleus'' (2001, ISBN 0-7434-1176-5) **''Hereticus'' (2002, ISBN 1-84154-236-9) *''Ravenor'' (Eisenhorn trilogy spinoff omnibus) **''Ravenor'' (hardcover, 2004, ISBN 1-84416-072-6, paperback, 2005, ISBN 1-84416-073-4) **''Ravenor Returned'' (hardcover, 2005, ISBN 1-84416-184-6, paperback, 2006, ISBN 1-84416-185-4) **''Ravenor Rogue'' (2007, hardcover, ISBN 1-84416-460-8) *''The Horus Heresy'' **''Horus Rising'' (2006, ISBN 1-84416-294-X) **''Legion'' (2008, ISBN 1-84416-536-1) **''Prospero Burns'' (2010, ISBN 1-84416-776-3) **''Know No Fear'' (2012, ISBN 1-84970-134-2 **''The Unremembered Empire'' (2014, ISBN 1-84970-573-9) *Other: **''Tactica Imperialis: A History of the Later Imperial Crusades'' (Warhammer 40,000 background book, with Andy Hoare, 96 pages, 2007, ISBN 1-84416-423-3) Warhammer *''Tales of Malus Darkblade'' series (all with Mike Lee) **''The Daemon's Curse'' (2005, ISBN 1-84416-191-9) **''Bloodstorm'' (2005, ISBN 1-84416-192-7) **''Reaper of Souls'' (2006, ISBN 1-84416-193-5) **''Warpsword'' (2007, ISBN 1-84416-194-3) **''Lord of Ruin'' (September 2007, ISBN 1-84416-195-1) *Other: **''Gilead's Blood'' (Warhammer Fantasy novel, with Nik Vincent, 2000) **''Hammers of Ulric'' (Warhammer Fantasy novel, with Nik Vincent and James Wallis, 2001) **''Riders of the Dead'' (Warhammer Fantasy novel, 2003) **''Fell Cargo'' (Warhammer Fantasy novel, 2006) Notes Interviews *New DnA, Sequential Tart, December 2001 * 2004 interview with 2000ADReview * [http://protoncharging.com/gb/2005/12/17/interview-dan-abnett/ Interview: Dan Abnett on The Real Ghostbusters], Proton Charging, December 17, 2005 * Dan Abnett talks Boomâ€™s â€œWarhammer 40Kâ€ Comic, Comic Book Resources, September 11, 2006 * [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=95145 Bringing The Warhammer Down: Dan Abnett on Warhammer 40K: The Damnation Crusade], Newsarama, December 22, 2006 External Links * Official homepage * Dan Abnett's blog * [http://www.2000ad.org/markus/loosecannons/ Loose Cannons], a 4 part mini-series (drawn by Mark Harrison) for Marvel which was never published but has been put online. Sources * Dan Abnett at the Grand Comics Database * Atomic Avenue list of publications * [http://www.2000adonline.com/?zone=droid&page=profiles&choice=DANA 2000 AD profile] * Black Library profile * Marvel profile * Dark Horse profile * Dan Abnett at the Locus Index to Science Fiction es:Dan Abnett Category:D Abnett, Dan